doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The M-Project
SUMMARY The doctor is being tortured by the other renegade timelords, remembering events he regrets... Plot The doctor and his fellow companions are travelling in the TARDIS, when he suddenly dissapears! He wakes up in front of a woman, who prepares a tazer. As the doctor looks up, he gasps. "Rani!" he shouts, before being zapped. She raises him into the air as 3 fellows walk up-The Master, The Monk and Omega! They all laugh, and The Rani slams him against a wall. He quickly goes into a trance-like state, and starts remembering. He first remembers Adric's death. Then, Phoenix's. When he wakes up, he finds 'projections' of them. He believes them to be real, and gets up, readied to fight the other time lords. Suddenly, Adric attacks! He quickly dissapears as the base he was on begins to smoke. Romana walks up. "hey." she says. Then, Atoms from the galaxy suddenly rush to the room and go into the hologram--bringing back the real Phoenix. The three aliens get ready to fight the doctor's worst enemies. Phoenix manages to sneak behind Omega, and kick him in the back. The Rani quickly grabs Omega and runs to a control pad. But the master and the monk are still fighting. She quickly presses a button and the two dissapear, teleporting. The Doctor manages to flip the monk above him, where romana knees him. The Master runs to the unconsious Monk and gets angry. He starts to pin down all three, and knock out the doctor, who starts remembering past events. First is his eigth incarnation... He sees his TARDIS landing, the 8th doctor coming out. He walks around, soon being blasted at by the daleks. He ducks. Then, he runs into the TARDIS and grabs his sonic screwdriver. He runs into a building under enemy fire and finds a control panel. When he pushes a button on it, the Daleks explode and Davros comes in, shouting about how his emergency button incase the Daleks rebelled was used against him. The 8th then goes into the tardis. Now, we see Susan. He remembers last seeing her when his 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 5th incarnations met and regretted leaving her. He then wakes up again, and meets himself captured by the master. Again, He is saved by... Susan! He smiles and hugs her. But then, Ian, Barbara, Mel, Sarah Jane, The Brigadier and Peri are all standing there-he realizes they're just visions! In reality, they are not there and it is just Romana and Phoenix. Then, Phoenix prepares to suicide again, and the doctor tries to stop him-but he's too late and Phoenix implodes. Romana is teleported back to where she came from, and Phoenix's dead body is teleported to the TARDIS with the Doctor. They return to Gandra and give him a proper burial, then start off the tardis to their next adventure... Trivia *The Doctor finally gets to give Kale Phoenix a proper burial, finaly making him less upset. *Romana says that she knew the doctor by his "habit to get into these problems".